


Rough

by Severina310



Series: Gotham Nights Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina310/pseuds/Severina310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman & Catwoman encounter each other on the roof of the Gotham Museum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on ff.net and am now crossposting this here. 
> 
> HERE BE SMUT! Don't read if you are under 18. Seriously. It's FLITHY. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one-shot but it ended up being a part of a series. I'm not sure how that happened. 
> 
> This is part one. Part two is "Want" and Part three is "Rubble". Will there be more? No idea. 
> 
> Don't own the characters, etc.

 

**Rough**

Our first time bordered on violent. He was angry, angrier than I'd ever seen him. If I had spent the better part of a week chasing me across Gotham, I'd be pissed, too.  

When he finally caught me on the roof of the Gotham Museum, he slammed me against a concrete wall so hard I lost my breath. We were shrouded in shadows. He was a black mass before my eyes. 

"Like it rough, lover?" I gasped as air refused to fill my lungs. He pinned my wrists above my head, gripping me so hard I knew I'd bruise. 

"What's the end game, Selina?" 

"The end game has always been this," I said, my voice getting more hoarse with each word. I kissed him then, my lips pressing urgently against his. He pulled his head away. 

"Don't," he warned, his voice harsh. But I'd already heard it, that low rattle of desire on the end of his speech that always appeared after we kissed. I laughed low, arching my body towards him, my breasts brushing his chest. 

"Because you don't like it? Or because you do?" 

"This is not a game." He ground the words between his teeth and spit them out at me. His grip tightened and he moved closer. "What do you want?" The question was meant for the both of us. 

"You know what I want," I purred. "I know you want it, too. And you hate yourself for it." 

"You know nothing!" His breath was coming harder now, his body pressing almost painfully against mine. He was so close to losing control.  

"If you say so, lover." I whispered as I placed kisses on his exposed jawline. He didn't pull away. His desire was winning out. His head moved and he found my lips in the darkness. It was hard, intense. His tongue invaded my mouth and demanded submission. He wanted his control back. He released my hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing his lips to mine. Every nerve in my body seemed connected to my groin and jolt after jolt of fire coursed through me. His hands gripped my ass and he pulled me off the ground. My legs wrapped around him like a vice. 

"Is this what you want?" He demanded as he yanked the zipper of my catsuit down. His lips were everywhere - my neck, my collarbone, the tops of my breasts. My heart pounded as my fingers became entwined in his cape. How I longed to feel him, to rake my fingers down his back while I kissed his salty skin. His fingers found the zipper of my left boot and he ripped it from my body with little ceremony. The catsuit followed and I was left wearing nothing by my cowl, goggles, bra, underwear, and right boot, the catsuit dangling from my leg as he picked me up again, my legs around his hips once more.  

He nipped my neck and lathed the skin with his hot tongue as he did something to his suit. I groaned softly when I felt his sex nudging against my center through the wet cotton of my panties.  

“This what you want?” he growled, grinding his hips, the cotton pushing against me. He could feel how wet I was. How wet I was for him. I kissed him and reached down between us to pull my panties to the side. He hissed through his clenched teeth when the swollen head of his member made contact with me for the first time. With one thrust he was home. 

We both gasped as he filled me. He was thick and long and wasted no time pounding into me like a man on a mission. I tightened around him and relished in his bare cock inside me - bareback, what were we thinking? Answer: we weren’t.  

It was hard and fast, my back rubbing against the brick, scrapes breaking out over my skin as he thrust into me again and again. I gripped his shoulders hard and bit down on my lower lip to keep from making any noise. It was futile. It was too good. My moans were in my throat, tiny sounds of pleasure caught in the night.  We both knew how heavy the security was here, the risk of getting caught made the sex more intense. Even he couldn’t keep completely silent. He moaned when I tightened my muscles around him before silencing us both with a kiss.  

He breathing quickened and I knew he was close.  

“Yes,” I whispered as I squeezed him with my internal muscles. I matched the motion with my thigh muscles, squeezing him so tightly I knew he’d feel it in the morning. He spilled into me and stifled his groan by biting the crook of my neck. Hard. The bite turned into a long, soft kiss as he stopped pulsating within me. He raised his head and looked at me, his lips twitching with guilt. I knew he felt he owed me an explanation, perhaps even an apology for taking me so roughly.  

“I...” he started, the word heavy on his lips.  

“Shhh.” I put my finger to his lips. “It was perfect.” I kissed him again, slow and intense. He returned the kiss as he pulled out, setting my gently on my feet. I felt gravity take effect as his seed started to seep out of me. He released me then, putting himself back in his suit as I pulled mine back on. Once I was dressed I went to the edge of the building, ready to run back off into the night. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, kissing me again. 

“This isn’t over,” he whispered, releasing my wrist.  

“Promise?” I did a back handspring off the roof and I was back in the night, back in the wind. He’d chase me. He always did.      

 


End file.
